Cedrec Delcarn
Overview Lord Warden Cedrec Delcarn is a Gilnean paladin in service to The Blades of Greymane. He serves as Baron of Beau's Tooth and formerly the Highlord of the Order of the Onyx Knights. After retiring the Onyx Dawn he created The Ashen Vanguard, sitting as the Lord Warden. He is the youngest of three brothers, however he has been the only one to achieve knighthood through the Knights of the Silver Hand. He is also the lord of the House of Delcarn, having been elevated by word of Lord Berenal Grayblade shortly after his elevation to Highlord. History (Prior to the Blades) Born in 1123 F.A., Cedrec Delcarn was the youngest of three sons borne to Damen and Aelia Delcarn, a small family living in the fishing village of Keel Harbor. Growing up into a simple life, Cedrec learned the trade of a fisherman from his father and gathered minor survival traits from a few instances of hunting that he accompanied his siblings on. However, at the age of thirteen, word had reached Gilneas of the Third War and the rise of the Undead. Fearing for their family’s safety, Damen sought out a method of smuggling his family out of Gilneas to the south in Stormwind now that the borders had been closed. His search proved fruitful when a family friend had caught word of his plight, informing them of his intention to smuggle his family and business out of Gilneas towards the south. However, not all was well as he then informed Damen that they only had room for a small passenger on the boat. By this time, Matric, Cedrec’s eldest brother, was nineteen and enlisted in the Gilnean militia. Chaves, Cedrec’s other elder brother, was sixteen and had been learning the ways of the woodsman by scouring out into the other regions of the Ashen Coast on hunting ventures. As a result, Cedrec, being the youngest, was sent along with the Clement family and smuggled out of the country. Unable to care for an extra child, the Clements were forced to leave Cedrec in the Stormwind Orphanage. Taking to his new home slowly, Cedrec found solace within the libraries of the Cathedral of Light, where he was enraptured by tales of the Second War, the Light, and the brave paladins of the Silver Hand under Uther the Lightbringer. During his time in the libraries, Cedrec became familiar with the local paladins that frequented the Cathedral’s halls, and within a year at the age of fourteen sought one of them out to begin training as a paladin. Finding the youth’s spirit to be commendable, Cedrec was taken on as an aspirant and squire by one of the many knights. There within the cathedral, he exceeded most of his teacher’s expectations, proving to be adept at martial skills as well as caring for the injured. At the age of seventeen, Cedrec was knighted and named Sir Cedrec Delcarn the Sentinel by his fellow paladins and peers. In the years to follow, Cedrec’s mastery over the light improved as did his martial prowess, becoming particularly adept at wielding a shield and sword. During the onset of the reopening of the Dark Portal, many of Cedrec’s peers that he had grown up around and admired set off through the portal to defend the Alliance against the strange new force. A great deal of them did not return from Outland, amongst them Cedrec’s mentor. Unwilling to allow grief to consume him, Cedrec focused more on improving himself and becoming the best that he possibly could be. Word eventually reached Stormwind of the Lich King’s attack on Light's Hope Chapel and the return of the Lich King to activity. Defending Stormwind against the Lich King’s invasion, Cedrec along with many others were sent to Northrend to defend the Grand Alliance and seek vengeance for those that the Scourge had killed during their attack. In the icy wastes of the north at the age of 18, Cedrec experienced his first real taste of war, suffering several injuries. One such injury was a jagged arrow wound that stretched from his left cheek bone to just above his left eye, causing partial blindness. Though this injury granted Cedrec right to take a lesser station within one of the many garrisons of the Alliance in Northrend, Cedrec refused, having seen too many of his brothers in arms perish in the frozen wastes against the Scourge. Fighting countless battles and skirmishes, the time eventually came for the siege on Icecrown Citadel, where there Cedrec was given a squad of his own to command. His first time leading any one aside from his fellow paladins, Cedrec took to command easily and his squad fought through their objectives as any warrior of the Light would have. With the Lich King’s defeat at the hands of Tirion Fordring and his champions, Cedrec returned home to Stormwind where he found a lull in the war that had taken over his life for the past year. Out of curiosity, Cedrec investigated the fate of his homeland of Gilneas in the time he had been away. What he had found was whispers of a civil war that had been tearing the kingdom apart, and though he yearned for his family, he could do little about it. Cedrec instead turned his focus towards his new family within the Grand Alliance and the Order of the Silver Hand, where he instructed, though never squired, aspirants in the ways of the light as he had been many years prior. Within the same year as the Lich King’s defeat however, the world was wracked with the Second Shattering, plunging Azeroth into Chaos as Deathwing rose up to destroy them all. While Cedrec worked to repair Stormwind and keep the peace, he had been informed by letter of the status of his family. With the shattering came the destruction of the Greymane Wall and the return of the Kingdom of Gilneas to the rest of the world; however with the wall’s destruction, Gilneas was invaded by the Forsaken. Cedrec was informed that his brothers, Matric and Chaves, had survived, while his parents had been killed in the invasion. Seeking his family out, he’d found Matric had enlisted within the Blades of Greymane, an order that had been dedicated to restoring and representing Gilneas within the Alliance. Cedrec chose to follow in their footsteps, but at his arrival Matric was missing in action and Chaves was nowhere to be found, thus Cedrec took up the rank they had. History (After joining Blades) Filled with renewed purpose, Cedrec worked hard to represent his people and bring his homeland back to its former glory, rising through the ranks of the Blades. In time, Cedrec was called upon by Lord Berenal Grayblade to head the Order of the Onyx Knights, a subsection of the Silver Hand dedicated to teaching Gilnean paladins. Alongside Lord Adrian Gregor, Cedrec set out on this mission, being appointed Highlord and being granted the island of Beau's Tooth off the coast of the Ashen Coast. Named Baronet of Beau’s Tooth, Cedrec declared the island the home of the Onyx Knights and set out to improve the once worn down home of the now dead House of Cloverfield. Reinvigorating and restoring the island, Cedrec renamed the main settlement into Light’s Hand where he ruled over from Light’s Hand Keep. Here too he excelled as he later discovered a large deposit of Moonstones on the island, a key ingredient in creating Moonsteel. As a result of his diligence and hard work, Cedrec was elevated to Baron by Lord Grayblade and granted a seat on the Triumvirate of the Ashen Coast. He has remained a loyal and useful member to the Blades, participating in many a campaign. During the campaign of the Dark Woods, he was rewarded with the sword, which he dubbed, Dawnfyre, The Light's Edge. Though he never came out unscathed, and during the battle of Fort Shieldwall, he chose to save Siegmire, ultimately resulting in the loss of his right arm to the monstrous creature once called Gulum. Choosing not to dwell on it, Cedrec took it in stride, bringing to his aid a magus, that would allow his full control over his new hardened obsidian, moonsteel laced arm. Having an enchanted fluid moonsteel core, the magus channeled in into Cedrec's own body, thus giving him a brand new fully functional arm. Even times his mind was toyed with, such as the campaign to purify Yim'nir, a large raven beast ancient. To it's success he acquired the Horn of Yim'nir, allowing him to call upon an avatar of the ancient, or should he choose to answer, Yim'nir himself. He was also given a Cloak of Raven Down, allowing him new unique abilities, as well as an Old Raven Feather, that could increase his quickness for a time, as well as earning the affections of the wicker clan leader, Jesamine Crakeriver. Now the campaign has turned into civil war, where Cedrec plays his part as effectively as he can. After the Legion Invasion on Azeroth had been thwarted Cedrec saw fit to part from the Silver Hand. This came about from the Silver Hand's decision to stay neutral between the conflict of the Horde and Alliance. Thus he retired the Onyx Dawn, instead creating The Ashen Vanguard as a Order of Gilneas. Their purpose doesn't shy away from engaging the Horde. Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Characters Category:House of Delcarn Category:Order of the Onyx Dawn Category:Paladins